Taking that first step
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Kimberly Carter was your typical 18 year old high school till some new neighbors moved in in the vacant home down the road from her. Now her life was about to take a turn to the adventure and excitement she always dreamed of having. After all getting involved with vampire is anything but normal right?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. The leaves blew across the barren street of Scotland. This may seem like a crappy opening for an even crappier horror movie but this is just how I view my walks around Scotland at night. My names Kimberly Carter, but I prefer to be called Kim, I'm an eighteen year old girl with long strait brown hair and hazel eyes. I live in Scotland with my father who is an engineer for mr. McAshton. He's home late so I take my late night walks down the barren road since we live just about out in the middle of no where. There is a house just down the street from me though but it's been for sale for quite awhile so I haven't had any neighbors. I enjoy my moonlight walks as I climb up a hill and sit down in the damp grass and look up at the sky and watch the stars. I never feel more at peace then out here. Sometimes, yes sometimes I wished something amazing would happen in my life. I'd love to have an adventure with danger and excitement maybe even a cute boy for crying out loud but I guess I'll just enjoy my duel normal life. I sighed as I sat up from the grass "well I better get home. I have school tomorrow." I got up and took my time walking back but as I walked pasted the for sale sign on that house I mentioned earlier I notice there's a sold sign on it now. "Well shit...it actually sold? Well I can only hope there nice and not have bratty kids." I shrugged and kept walking till I made it back to my nice stone home and up to the second floor were my room is on the left. As I opened my door I was greeted with my orange Halloween lights hung up around my bed, my black curtains on my balcony door open letting the moon light in as I smiled and plopped down on my bed. "Well I guess only time will tell if I'll like these new people. Maybe I'll be lucky and they have a kid my age who's not a jerk. But that's wishful thinking." I rolled over on my bed and just fell fast asleep. **Normal prov** Kim woke up to her cellphone alarm going off blaring "shot threw the heart" by Bon Jovi for her alarm sound. She got up out of bed and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt along with her black boots and her bat winged backpack. "Well Kim time for another wonderful day of school." She said sarcastically but she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door to get to school. By the time she made it to school and opened her locker she had a bad feeling before she quickly ducked just as a football was thrown right into her locker but would have hit her in the back of the head if she hadn't of ducked. "Damn and I was going for a touchdown." She heard someone say behind her making her clench her teeth but she turned around to face the football courter back Jacob Miller. "What the hell Jacob!? That could have seriously hurt me not that you give a fuck!" Jacob just smirked as he walked up and caged her to her locker by placing his arms on each side of her "no I don't give a fuck. But maybe I do about other things." He looks her over and Kim feels sick just watching him but she hears the first bell ring to get to class so she quickly knees Jacob between the legs so he keels over and she runs to her first class as fast as possible. 'That sick pig! Like I'd even consider doing anything like that with the likes of him!' The rest of the school day was nothing new besides boring classes and she made sure to avoid Jacob the rest of the day no matter what the cost. As the final bell rung she grabbed her things was out the school door as quick as a bunny. 'Well today could have gone better...' She sighed as she walked down the long street to her home but as she passed her neighbors house she saw a moving van and things already being put along with a black car. 'Huh the new people who live here sure don't waist anytime do they? But they look nice.' She thought with a small smile as she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and glasses run up to the front door to get inside. 'And they have a little boy. Maybe I'll see him around too.' And with that thought she kept on walking till she made it back to her house. Nothing really happened the rest of the night Kim even decided not to go on her walk that night so by the next morning Kim woke up and did her normal routine as she put on a black shirt with lace sleeves and a pair of black jeans that had skeleton hands on the back pockets along with some black buckle boots. "Well time for another day at school..." She walked out the door and headed to school only to hear some commotion going on at the middle schools he has to pass to get to her high school. "What the hell?" Curiosity got the better of her as she took a step onto the middle school school grounds, little did she know that was the first step to her life becoming a lot more interesting. Short chapter but I wanted to give my OC her own little opening lol things will get better form here promise :) 


	2. Meeting Rudolph

**Kim's prov**

I walked on the school grounds of the middle school to see the same blonde boy I cot a glimpse of yesterday afternoon on the ground with two other boys standing over him. "Why don't you just go back to America were you belong!?" One of the boys yelled and I realized those were Mr. McAshton's sons. 'Damn this isn't my problem! I could just walk away right now but...' I looked at the other kids laughing and encouraging the fighting and no teachers in sight. Before I knew it I was pushing kids out of my way and stepping in font of the blonde boy to shield him from anymore bullying "hey you spoiled brats. Knock it off. " I crossed my arms and looked down at the McAshton brats since of course I was taller then them for now. "Who are you?"

I just shrugged "a passer buyer who doesn't put up with bully's ganging up on one kid." I glanced behind me to see the blonde boy starring at me and I just gave him a reassuring smile before looking forward again. "Just listen up you brats, if I catch you picking on this kid again I will personally show you how it feels to be bullied yourselfs. And don't throw your fathers name out here saying how you'll get him on your side cause trust me. I have my ways of getting evidence that you started all this crap. Do I make myself clear?" I looked at both boys and I could tell they weren't going to heed my word so I just sighed but they did leave so I guess that was better then nothing.

"Uhm...miss?" I heard a small voice say from behind me as I turned around to see the blonde I just saved. "Please don't call me 'miss' makes me feel old." I smiled as I held my hand out to help him to his feet. "The names Kimberly Carter. But you can just call me Kim for short. So may I ask what your name is young man?" The boy hesitated for a moment but took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. "Tony...Tony Thompson." I nodded and released his hand. "Well tony it's nice to meet you. Though I saw you yesterday actually. You just moved into that new house that looks kind of like a castle right?" He looked at me and nodded "yeah how did you know?" I giggled "I live just a bit further up the street from you. So that makes us neighbors. Which means if you need anything don't hesitate to come get me you got it? Besides I think me and you will make awesome friends."

This made tony smile and nod "yeah I think so to. Thanks Kim, but I think I better be getting to class." I nodded "yeah I need to as well, besides wouldn't you to be late to class on your first day." I smiled and waved "I'll see you around Tony!" He waved back as he headed into the school and ran to mine since I was going to be late if I didn't. The nice thing was that since I was this late I had a very slim chance of running into Jacob this morning.

Did I ever tell you how bad my luck is? Cause it's really fucking bad! Not only did I run into Jacob, oh no, he was waiting for me at the front door! So I couldn't get passed him fast enough! I swear if I wasn't worried about getting expelled I would have broke the assholes hand for grabbing my ass! Damn I hate him! He don't even like me he just thinks I have a nice body which pisses me off even more. But luckily schools finally over and I'm heading over to the middle school to maybe catch up with tony and we can possibly head back together. Don't get me wrong I enjoy my alone time but it's not bad to have company every once in awhile, plus he's a pretty cool kid so far. I saw tony walk out the front gate and I smiled as I walked faster "hey tony! Wait up!" He stopped and turned around and smiled when he saw me as he stopped walking "hey Kim!" I walked up next to him "hey, walking home?" He just nodded and motioned with head forward "well then come on. Will walk to your house together. I doubt you now these streets all that well yet anyway." He slowly nod "no I don't know them all that well yet."

I just smiled "it's cool. It takes awhile. Now come on." I started walking as tony stayed to follow "soooo what made you move all the way here from America?" I asked to break the silence we seemed to be having. "Oh my dad works for Mr. McAshton." He said and I blinked a few times "no shit? My dad does the same thing!" Tony looked at me then "really?" I nodded "yup. That's why we moved here from England." Tony nodded a bit "well it's not all bad...besides the bullies and nightmares I started having..." I looked at him a bit concerned "nightmares? Is it cause this is all new? You should stress out about it. Your to young to have that problem." I tried to tease to make him not seem so depressed which worked for a moment cause he smiled a bit. "No p, I mean I don't think so? I've been having nightmares about vampires...silly huh?" I shook my head "not at all. But I'm sorry you're having nightmares about vampires. Honestly I think vampires are cool. But then again I enjoy the night time more then mornings but that's just me." I shrugged.

We soon made it to his house and I waved and was about to walk away till tony called out to me "hey Kim?" I turned to him and tilted my head a bit "yeah?" Tony looked down and seemed to fiddle with his fingers a bit "is it...really okay if I come to you for help if I ever need it?" I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up "you bet it's alright. Just throw a rock or something at my balcony door on the left side of the house if you ever need me." Tony smiled and nodded "okay! Well I better head in my parents are heading to McAshton's house for a party tonight so I'll be babysat till they get back." I nodded "well try not to have to many bad dreams this time okay?" I giggled and waved as I walked back to my house and sat in my back yard to watch the sky turn different colors as the sun set.

 **Normal prov**

Kim was laying down in the grass with her headphones on and eyes closed as the crisp night air blew threw her hair and it wasn't long till she heard a loud noise making her open her eyes confused and sit up taking her headphones off as she did so. 'What was that?' She looked around her dark back yard with no light source except for the full moon lighting up the sky. Kim heard the noise again and she slowly got to her feet and walked cautiously around her house to see tony throwing stones at her house trying to hit her balcony door but hitting the railing instead. "Tony?" Tony jumped and looked over to see Kim walking up to him. "Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you were asleep or something."

She blinked "uhm no...but why are you here?" Tony moved to show a boy in a red wagon looking more then half dead in some strange Victorian style clothing "we need to find a cow! He needs help Kim! Please I don't know where to find one!" Kim just looked at the boy in the wagon and then at tony completely confused on what the hell was going on but she didn't want to ask questions right now cause it seemed for whatever reason this boy needed a cow or something bad would happen so without any more hesitation Kim sighed and walked over grabbing the wagon handle and helped tony pull the wagon to a farm that was down the road a pretty good distance but it was the closest one to them.

"You are getting very sleepy..." The boy said as he help up two fingers and moved them side to side I front of the cows face. As for Kim she didn't know what this crazy kid was trying to do till he moved to the side of the cow and you just heard this sound of teeth sinking into flesh making her quickly cover her mouth and go wide eyed as tony turned around "I'm gonna hurl!" And left the barn but Kim followed after him "Tony! Who the hell is that!?" He just shrugged "i don't know..." Kim was trying not to sound shocked but it was hard to hide. "What do you mean you don't know!?" Tony then just sighed and told Kim all that happened before he went to go get her.

She just puts her hand over her face and starts walking to the road where his wagon was left "this is crazy...this in all crazy! Tony that boy he can't...I mean it's...oh god I don't even know! But your telling me that boy is a vampire...?" She asked trying to calm down as Tony nodded "yes that's what I e been talking you. He's a vampire the one I e seen in my dreams." Kim just let out a long sigh "I may be crazy for saying this...but okay I believe you...but what now?" He looked down when she asked this and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I honestly don't know..." Kim sighed and was about to say more till she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye making her turn to see a truck in the middle of the road but with no lights on at all. "That's strange..." Tony looked as well and without warning some lights where flashed on making her and Tony both bring there arms up to cover there eyes. But Kim moves her arm a bit to see the truck hit the gas and come strait towards them. "Tony!" She yelled till she heard another voice yell "Shut your eyes!" And she did. She kept her eyes close tightly as she kept thinking she was probably dead.

"You can open your eyes now." The same voice from earlier said which made her crack an eye open to see they were up high and she heard tony gasp next to her which made her open her eyes all the way to see they were sitting on some sort of balloon but it was a breath taking view so she didn't mind as she looked around a bit but then decided to listen in on Tony's conversation with the vampire guy. "And thanks dude, you saved me. That truck was gonna splatter me."

 **Kim's prov**

When Tony said that I decided to listen in more as I turned my head to look at them as the vampire gave tony a weird look "you keep calling me dude...my names Rudolph." I held back a snort when he said that cause I wasn't picturing that name for him but hey who am I to judge? "Dudes just something we say to a friend." Tony specified for Rudolph which seemed to make him even more confused "friend?" Tony nodded "yeah I mean we saved each others life's right?" Rudolph seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding in agreement "I guess we did." Tony smiled "now come on let's play!" He stood up and started jumping up and down on the balloon as the Rudolph seemed to smile and nodded "yes let's!" He stood up as well and started jumping around with tony as tony yelled out "my best friend is a vampire!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit but be happy to see them both look so happy. 'Well I'm glad tony finally made a friend.' I laid back with my arms behind my head as I looked up at the stars and felt relaxed till a face blocked my view of the stars and I just glanced at the vampire.

"Yes?" I wasn't about to sit up cause I was comfy where I was. "I didn't believe I got your name...are you one of Tony's friends as well?" I smiled a bit and nodded "yeah I am, and the names Kimberly. but please just call me Kim for short. And you're Rudolph right?" He smiled and nodded "yes that's correct." I smiled back "well then it's a pleasure to meet you Rudolph." I stuck my hand out to him for him to shake which he did "likewise, Kim." I noticed his hand was as cold as death itself which made me really realize he was one of the undead. But instead of being freaked out I just smiled more and then released his hand and went back to looking at the stars as the boys played.

"How do we get down from here?" I looked over at tony sat down as he spoke and Rudolph looked out at the distance. "Will fly." He started simply but tony looked at him confused "but we can't fly..." Rudolph smiled at him "I got us up here didn't I?" I nodded as Tony did as well "yeah I guess you did." Rudolph held his hand out to us "then stay calm. Friends." He flashed us a toothy smile "as long as your holding onto me. You're safe." I took his hand as did tony and before we knew it we were leaving the balloon and flying up into the air. "Holy crap this is awesome!" Tony nodded "yeah! It must be great being a vampire!" Rudolph glanced at Tony and then back out in front him "membership does have its privileges." I smiled a bit as looked around but then I heard tony speak again "vampires are a lot different then I thought they would be." I heard Rudolph chuckle a bit "fathers seen to that, where family not fiends. Thats why we only drink cows blood." This time I tilted my head and spoke "but I thought vampires drank human blood..." Rudolph nodded "we do, but we've got to make do with cows." I nodded in understanding but Tony apparently didn't understand when he asked him why. "Because...we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner."

I blinked a few times confused at the whole becoming human part of his story. 'Is becoming human even possible for vampires? Then again I didn't even know vampires were actually real. So I guess anything is possible.' I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard tony freaking out "oh no those are my parents! I'm in huge trouble my dads going to kill me!" I looked down at the car heading for Tony's home. "Rudolph take tony home first I can walk home I know the way from here. Just fly down low enough and drop me off." Rudolph looked at me unsure "are you sure...? Rookery could still be out there and he may suspect you and tony of being one of us..." I just shook my head "I'll be fine. Right now you need to get tony home first. Now we don't have time to argue about this. Just drop me off. Please."

I looked at him seriously and he seemed to sigh but did as I asked as he flew down low enough and let go of my hand so I landed on the road. "You better be safe Kim. " I heard Tony yell as they flew off and I just smiled "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" I started walking home. And oh how I'd soon be regretting about asking that question for I didn't know I wasn't the only one walking this road late at night.

Woot second chapter complete! :) I don't own any of the characters from my little vampire by the way only my own OC's and I hope to hear your thoughts on this story :D so please R&R!


End file.
